Normal Life Doesn't Exist
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: She left, taking the most precious things with her. Hiding in the muggle world with her children, Hermione Granger tries to live a ‘normal’ life. But what happens when her husband returns to claim what’s his? Find out. 4TH IN SERIES!
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Description:** 4th story in the 'Kidnapped' Series. She left, taking the most precious things with her. Hiding in the muggle world with her children, Hermione Granger tries to live a 'normal' life. But what happens when her husband returns to claim what's his? Find out.

**Introduction**

Hermione Jane Granger Riddle. For the first 11 years of her life, she was a mousy muggle. But then a man named Albus Dumbledore introduced her to the world of magic, mystery and wonder. As she was due to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she met 2 boys. Their names were Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley.

For the first 6 years at Hogwarts, The Golden Trio faced perils and dangers only written about in fantasy horror books. They duelled dragons, played deadly games of chess, almost had their souls sucked out by some of the foulest creatures to walk this Earth...but that was all just practise on what was to come. In her 7th year, Hermione's life turned upside down when a half-snake like man named Lord Voldemort, whom didn't even contain his entire soul in his body, contacted her. He revealed a secret so powerful that when revealed; it transformed her life in so many ways.

She lost her virginity; she fell in love with a man as evil as Lord Voldemort; watched friends be murdered in front of her eyes; was tortured; got married; committed suicide; was resurrected; almost died again; lost a baby; received death threats; travelled back in time...But nothing could have prepared her for her next big adventure - motherhood.

A month into her pregnancy, she found a detached 2 story house near Godric's Hollow. She made friends with all the neighbours, whom helped her in everyway they could along her pregnancy. 8 and a half months along, Hermione found herself in labour. She had a home birth and gave birth to 2 very beautiful baby girls. When the girls were just over 5, that is where our story begins.

**--March 2004--**

Hermione was at the kitchen sink, scrubbing the pots, with the girls eating their breakfast at the table. Merope and Jane. Those were their names. It took all of half a second for Hermione to choose upon them and was hell bent on those options, no matter how many suggestions she received.

Merope. The oldest by 12 minutes. She was named after her paternal grandmother, and she acted it. She had a cheeky attitude and was grounded more times than Jane but Hermione still loved her. Unlike Jane, Merope's hair was long and straight but midnight black like her sister's. Like her sister, she had no freckles and was pale and they were both a bit small.

Jane. The youngest. She had shoulder length curly hair, but still black like Merope's. She had no freckles, like Merope, or moles or anything of the sort. She loved to read and was more like Hermione than her father. If Hermione had to choose - she would be the favourite.

Hermione. She was still beautiful. In a motherly way. Her stomach still had a little bit of baby weight, accompanied by a few stretch marks. Her chocolate curls were down to her breasts and her eyes were gleaming. She was curvaceous and luscious but never dated due to a feeling of betrayal to the girls' father if she did.

"Mummy?" Jane asked from her plate of pancakes.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where's our daddy?"

This was a frequent question in the house. No matter how many times Hermione told the girls not to ask about their parentage; they always did.

"I've told you not the ask that." She sighed.

"But, mummy, we just want to-"

"No, girls! I've told you not to ask and you have." Hermione put down the plate she was washing, took her rubber gloves off and turned to face the girls. They were a little scared. "You're punished. No reading for a week. Both of you."

"What?" they squealed, outraged, but Hermione remained calm and cool. "A week? No reading?"

"Enough, girls!" they instantly fell silent. It wasn't that Hermione was cruel to her girls but she made it very clear when they had pushed her too far. "Go get ready for school." They scrambled away from the table and ran upstairs.

Hermione sighed and hung her head. She turned back around to the sink and put her head in her hands. A few sniffs turned into a choked sob, which in turn turned into a one minute cry. Calming down and drying her face, she called to the ceiling, "Girls! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

--

The day passed. The girls went to school, Hermione picked them up later, they went home, passed the time until dinner, ate dinner, bathed and then got into bed. Hermione sat on the edge of Jane's bed and sung to them softly.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay._

By the time Hermione had gotten to the 5th line, the girls were already asleep but she didn't want to stop. Any moments she could have alone with the girls asleep, she took. A tear slid down her face as she glanced over her baby girls and she left the room almost silently. She closed the door, walked across the landing, leaving the small lamp on in case the girls woke up, and went into her own room. Removing her clothing but not putting her pyjamas on, she crawled under the sheets.

And within minutes, she was crying. "Tom." She whispered as she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 1**

The next morning, Hermione waited in the kitchen until the girls had collected their stuff. They put their bags onto a chair, walked under the stairs, collected their shoes and put them on easily. Hermione got their coats and helped them into those and then helped them put on their bags.

"Got everything?" she asked, picking up her own coat, putting that on, tucking her scarf under the coat and then putting her handbag over her shoulder.

"Yep." They chorused.

"Let's go then." she said, taking the house keys walking to the door. The girls left the house, stood on the doorstep whilst Hermione locked the house, put the keys in her bag and then took one of girls' hands and they began to walk.

They continued walking for a few more minutes before they reached the school. Wanting only the best for her girls, they were privately educated at a very formal and expensive school, but they still liked it and had fun. Hermione saw them to their class lines, kissed them and got a kiss back, despite their argument the previous day and then bid them goodbye as she saw them safely into the school.

"Feels 2 minutes since they were 5 minutes old instead of 5 years, doesn't it?" asked the voice of one of her parent friends.

"Hiya, Kyle." She said, turning to greet her fellow parent. She'd always admired Kyle. His fiancée had left him 6 years previous, making him the sole carer for their 3 months old daughter Kayleigh and their 4 year old son, Matt. Kayleigh was just over a year older than Jane and Merope but they had many play dates.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"A little tired, as you are. A single parent of two kids. Nightmare."

"Yeah. I mean, it's worse for you, I don't have to work. Kyle, I've told you - I'm happy to give you money."

"No, Hermione, _I've_ told _you_. You keep your money."

"Why don't you save money and just let the girls be publicly educated?"

"Why do you want your girls to be taught here?"

"I want the best for them."

"So do I. Look, Claire just made a mistake when she left us but she's going to come back soon anyway."

"Oh, my God. 6 years and you're still defending her?"

"I love her."

"Let her go." Hermione said, taking Kyle's hands and squeezing them. "She left you in the middle of the night, no note, no contact, nothing. She's a bitch who doesn't deserve your time."

Kyle laughed. "That coming from you? You left your husband."

"That was different. He isn't the kind of man I want the girls raised by."

"Why? Is he a murderer or something?" he joked but then he saw Hermione's angry and upset face. "Shit. He is, isn't he?"

"He made mistakes in life."

"Well, Claire did." He said simply, pulling his hands out of hers. "See you later."

--

Hermione was in Diagon Alley. She usually shopped in Muggle stores but she needed a few new books to keep her occupied. She always felt like she was betraying the girls by not telling them that they were witches. But it was hard on her, too, so she thought it balanced out. She hid her magical belongings under her bed in an invisible box that she only got out when the girls were at school.

Just coming out of Flourish & Blott's with a bag of books which she shrunk down to fit in her handbag, she started walking up the street, not looking where she was going. She bumped into a man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir." She said, looking up and seeing a very handsome face.

"Oh, quite alright, miss." He smiled. "Orpheus Bawter." He offered his hand.

"Hermione Granger." She smiled back at him.

A few feet away, a pair of ears perked up at the name. Lucius Malfoy stopped walking and listened intently.

"Well, if I may say, you don't appear a day over 21."

Hermione laughed. "25, actually."

"Well, you look very well for your lack of age."

"This conversation is making me a little uncomfortable, but I'm willing to put up with it if you smile at me like that." She said, smirking and blushing.

He chuckled and finally released her hand, putting his in his pockets. He looked to his left and saw Lucius' turned back and appeared to know he was listening to them. "Surely a beautiful young lady like yourself has met Lucius Malfoy." He said.

Hermione started to panic. Weirded out by his random sentence but also his obvious wish to 'introduce' her to said blonde, she began to stutter. "I c-can't. I-I-I have things to do. I'm v-very busy today."

"It'll only take a second. Lucius!"

Hermione knew that Lucius must be on very good terms to allow Orpheus to call him by his first name in public. The blonde turned around, just in time to see Hermione push Orpheus away from her and run down the street, seemingly unknowing her direction was Knockturn Alley.

Lucius ran after her, his hair flying everywhere through the gentle breeze that was now very powerful as he ran madly through the streets, shouting at Hermione to 'stop' and 'slow down'. She was consumed by fear and panic as she heard him start to gain on her. Turning a sharp corner into the dark shopping streets, she hid just inside of an alleyway as Lucius ran past her. She ran out of the alley, bumping into a man.

"'Ello, darlin'!" he cackled, holding onto her.

"Let me go!" she hissed at him.

Lucius stopped and turned around. Seeing a frightened Hermione in the arms of a known pervert in Knockturn Alley, he shot towards, them, pulling his wand out of the top of his cane. Hermione saw him doing so and pushed the man to the floor, running back towards Diagon Alley.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Lucius said, pointing to the man on the floor. A few screams went off and people started running around, making him lose track of where Hermione had gone. "Shit." He mumbled, kicking the dead man's face.

--

Hermione was shaken when she got home and went on autopilot. She walked upstairs, put her books in the box under her bed and then started to clean the house, as was her habit when she was overwhelmed by emotion. When it was 2:50pm, she left the house to collect the girls and then brought them home, almost running with them.

"How was school?" Hermione asked when they were sitting at the kitchen table, reading, as was their habit after school.

"Alright." Merope shrugged.

"Just 'alright'? Jane?"

"It was nice. In French we sung a song."

"Really? What song was it?"

"_Frère Jacques_."

"Wow." she said, smiling proudly at her little girls. "So, it **was** a good day."

"Yup." They said. "How was your day, mummy?"

"Well, first off, I took a bath in pure melted chocolate. And then, I won the lottery, and to celebrate; I went swimming in the park fountain with all the ducks. What did you do?"

Jane and Merope looked at each other. They knew that Hermione only played this game when she was very upset. They didn't say anything about it though, knowing she also didn't like to talk about stuff that upset her. "In assembly, Headmaster told us that we were the best students in the school."

"And then the librarian gave us all access passes so we can have whatever books we want."

"And then at lunch, we played 'Stuck in the Mud' with the class and we won a game each."

"That's great. In that case, you're going to get lasagne for tea." The girls smiled at their mum and continued reading. Hermione didn't continue though. She stroked their heads with her hands and let a tear slip out of her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm hiding you from him. But it's what's best. Please forgive me." she whispered.

The girls stopped reading, climbed out of their seats and hugged Hermione. They all cried together and had a small sleep, curled up on the couch.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 2**

Tom was in the Planning Room, discussing tactics with Snape. The door opened abruptly and Lucius entered the room in a hurry.

"Milord, I must speak with you."

"About what?" he asked absently, still looking at a map and running his fingers over it.

"Hermione."

Tom looked up slowly, his anger blatant on his features. "Leave the room, Severus." He ordered. Said man complied immediately. "Why would you want to talk about her? I've told you everything you need to know."

"I saw her. Today. In Diagon Alley."

"I don't take lies easily, Lucius, you know that." He scolded as if punishing a 3 year old.

"I'm not lying, milord, I swear to you."

"And what happened in this sighting?"

"I heard her talking with a close friend. As soon as Orpheus suggested introducing her to me, she began to blatantly panic and ran off in the other direction. I chased her through alleyways and killed a man, only to fail and lose her."

"This is a very elaborate joke, Lucius. One in which you will suffer greatly for."

"Milord, I'm not lying to you."

Tom eyed him suspiciously. "Open your mind." Lucius did so and Tom looked over his memories and watched the encounter with Hermione. He left Lucius' mind and sighed. "Leave, Lucius. And send Snape back in."

--

_Hermione was crying in bed. The blankets were wrapped tightly around her and she was sobbing into her pillow. She had been doing this for just over half an hour, before she felt him behind her. The bed dipped, the blankets were pulled up and a body slid in behind her. A soft hand slid up her arm and a kiss was placed on her neck. Oh, how she had missed that. His soft hands, light kisses, warm lips, caring attitude towards her. She loved him and was not afraid to admit it. _

_She stifled a sob and felt him lean in and whisper softly in her ear._

"_I'm sorry, darling. I'll never do that again." He said, kissing her arm. She turned in his embrace and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced in a forgotten battle that they both adored. A hand rested on her hip and the other feeling her soft curls. She pulled away._

"_Hold me." she whispered to him._

"_Of course." He whispered back, wrapping a strong arm around her. She gave a few sobs and then fell asleep, never wanting the moment to end._

--

The girls were at school and Hermione was going to Diagon Alley with a magical friend who, like her, was a muggleborn and lived in the muggle world for protection. The two of them walked through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Hermione was on edge at the thought that Lucius may be there. She tried not to let it show but that only made it worse.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine." she said, wringing her hands together, looking around.

"It's alright. He's not here. And if he is, we just run and leave. We won't stay long, alright? We look in the bookshop, pop over to Madame Malkin's and then get an ice cream and then go."

"Okay." Hermione said, nodding nervously.

"Come on, girl." Mel said, hooking her arm through Hermione's and pulling her to Flourish & Blott's.

The shop wasn't very busy, which made it better because there was barely any noise in there, best conditions for reading. Hermione went upstairs and started scouring the shelves for anything that may interest her. A minute later, Mel comes up behind her.

"So, who are you avoiding anyway?"

"Long story."

"We're in a secluded bookshop; no one to overhear us."

"But the fact that we're in a secluded bookshop makes it more likely that someone unsavoury may overhear us. It's best to be a in a loud place where people can't hear your voice over theirs."

"So, will we need to be in a 'loud place where no one will hear our voices over theirs' for you to tell me who you're avoiding and why?"

Hermione sighed. "Let's go further in." she said, taking Mel's wrist and leading her right to the back of the shop.

"Okay, then, why all the secrecy?"

"The man's I'm avoiding is Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Why?"

"We have...History together."

"Hermione...Are you a Death Eater?"

"Of course not." She said, bringing her sleeves up to reveal her scarred but untattooed arms.

"Where'd you get those scars?"

"My husband gave them to me the night before our wedding."

"Husband? You stayed married to him after he gave you those?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"...I'm married to Voldemort."

"No, seriously."

"I am serious." Mel paled and looked like she was about to faint. "Believe me, I had no choice. I killed myself on our wedding night."

"But you're...You're standing...Here...Now."

"He resurrected me. Anyway, long story short; He sent me back in time, I came back, ran away, not telling anyone where I was going or that I was pregnant. And if Lucius sees me - which he has already - he'll tell Voldemort. If He then knows I'm alive, He'll come looking for me."

"Right." Mel said. "Is there any good news?"

"He's only seen me once in the last 6 years."

"Well done you."

"Thank you." Downstairs, the door bell went. At first, they thought nothing of it, but then they heard the piercing voice of Lucius Malfoy. They couldn't hear exactly what he said but he was ordering the shop clerks around. The clerk began to stutter, Lucius snapped at him and then began to walk upstairs.

"He's coming! What do we do?"

"You can just walk out, he doesn't know you!" she whispered.

"But what-"

Hermione shushed her and clasped her hand over Mel's mouth. They heard Lucius grumble about something or other and then walk around the shelves. Hermione released Mel's mouth and cupped them around her ear. "Go to the stairs and wait outside for me."

"What will-?"

"I'll be fine. Go." Mel complied, waiting outside for her friend.

Hermione pressed herself against a shelf and spied Lucius turned away from her, looking at a book cover. But no matter what he was doing, she had to walk past him to get out. Picking up the nearest book, she opened it, held it close to her face but not too close and then walked past, her hair falling in front of her face.

Lucius glanced up, seeing Hermione past and then looked back to his book. But he did a double take when he heard hurried footsteps. He walked to the end of the shelves, saw Hermione put the book down and run down the stairs. Jogging to the banister at the top of the stairs, he saw Hermione run from the shop, taking Mel's arm and then run up the street.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 3**

It had been 3 days since Hermione last encountered Lucius and her nerves were returning to normal. It was a Saturday and Jane and Merope were around a friend's, giving Hermione a day off. She filled the kettle and put it to boil as there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and saw Kyle standing there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied, still a little awkward for their argument a few days previous. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She said, holding the door back.

He wiped his feet on the welcome mat and then stepped inside. She closed the door behind him and followed him into the kitchen. She walked to the mug cupboard and offered him a cup of tea whilst he leant against the counter. "Sure, I'd love one." She pulled out a mug and put a teabag in it. "Hermione...I'm very sorry about what I said on Tuesday."

"No, it's fine."

"Hermione, I really am."

"It's alright. I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. I insulted you, I insulted the girls' father, in essence insulting the girls. I insulted your entire family, and I'm very sorry."

"Kyle, it's fine." she said, pouring water into their mugs and stirring.

"Let me buy you dinner."

She sighed. "Kyle, I've told you about how I feel dating when I'm still technically married."

"You haven't talked to him in 6 years."

"I'm still married to him, though!"

"Hermione, weren't you the one who told me to 'move on'?"

She groaned. "I hate my own words being used against me." she threw the teabags away and then added 1 sugar to his cup and 2 to hers. She pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured the wanted amount into each cup.

"Hermione, why not? It doesn't have to go anywhere, doesn't even have to be called 'a date'. It can just be 'one parent buying another dinner in a way of apology'."

She put the milk away and then took their cups over to the island. "It's not that I don't want to go, it's...What about the girls?"

"Baby-sitter."

She groaned. "When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. The girls sleepover at their friend's and then you collect them in the morning."

"...Where and when?"

"Don't sound too enthusiastic. The Restaurant _Apollo_, tonight at 7."

"Kyle, I don't know..."

"I've already booked a table for two, so don't make me waste my money."

"_Apollo_ does pre-pay reservations?"

"Yes. And it cost a lot. Please." He said.

She looked at him. "Oh, go on then."

--

Hermione dropped the girls' pyjamas, spare clothes and toothbrushes off at their friend's house for the evening and prepared for her date. In the last 6 years, she'd had less than a handful of 'boyfriends' and was quite nervous about the coming evening.

She'd purchased a dress especially for the evening, and even new shoes. The dress was a simple but stylish and sexy black knee length with no straps. It hugged her curves deliciously and hid her remaining baby weight. The shoes were also black with quite a high heel. She pulled her hair up into a bun but a few curls managed to escape. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, my god." She groaned. "**Still** not lost the baby weight." She said, pinching her sides. "God, I hope he doesn't notice."

7pm soon came and Hermione arrived at the restaurant at 7:03. Kyle was already there, sitting in an armchair, drumming his fingers together, bouncing his leg rhythmically and had a look of slight worry on his face. When the concierge opened the door for her and she thanked him, Kyle heard her voice and jumped up. She smiled at him and walked over to him. He put his arm around her waist smoothly and walked to the Maitre D', who was a middle aged woman with grey hair and deep wrinkles.

"Hello," She said, looking up, "good evening and welcome to the Restaurant _Apollo_. Table for 2?" she said with small smile.

"Yes. The name of Kyle Graham."

The Maitre D' looked over her list and then nodded. She clicked her fingers and young man in a pinstripe suit with a white rose in his top pocket and a name badge which read 'Carlos' came up behind her. She handed him 2 menus without looking at him and mumbled 'Table 28'.

"If you'd follow me, please." Carlos said politely. They followed him past the kitchens, past the phones, past the lavatories and dodged between dozens and dozens of table to reach their own. Carlos put the menus down on the table and helped Hermione out of her coat before draping it on the back of her chair and then pulled that out for her. When both Kyle and Hermione were sat down, Carlos handed each of them a menu. "Shall I bring you the wine menu?"

"Yes." Kyle said shortly, keeping his gaze on Hermione. She blushed under the intensity of his stare and looked at her menu. "I'm really glad you decided to come out with me, Hermione."

She blushed again, but wasn't fooled by his cheesy lines. "No problem. I'm just glad that tonight, I'll go home pleasantly pissed rather than reading 'Daisy O'Day' for the 1000th time." Kyle chuckled. "What?"

"Sorry. I just can't believe that you're 25 and you're the best mum I know."

"You're saying that." She said.

"I mean it!"

"Sir...?" Carlos said, holding a piece of folded card out for him to take.

"Thank you." Kyle said, taking the wine list and putting it on the table.

"Will you be placing your orders or would you like a moment or two?"

"Give us 3 and a half minutes." He said, his eyes locked with Hermione's and they both crossed their arms and leant on them on the table. They both wore lop-sided grins.

Carlos left. "Why are you always so precise?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Should I?"

"How come you never answer questions?"

"Is it a problem?"

"Why would it be?"

"Well, why not?"

"Do you **ever** answer questions?"

"What sort of questions should I be answering?"

Kyle chuckled, looking away and leant back in his chair. Looking back at her smirking face, he said, "Oh, fine, you win."

She copied his posture. "I always win."

"Oh, I bet you do." He said, leaning in his chair and looked at her bare and crossed legs.

"Cheeky as ever."

Again, he chuckled. "Excuse me a moment." He said, standing up. She smiled, nodded and waited on his return. 2 minutes later, a hand slid across her shoulder and a body slid into the chair opposite her.

"Hello, again. So, what do you-?" she trailed off. As the man sitting down across from her wasn't Kyle.

It was her husband.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 4**

_2 minutes later, a hand slid across her shoulder and a body slid into the chair opposite her._

"_Hello, again. So, what do you-?" she trailed off. As the man sitting down across from her wasn't Kyle._

_It was her husband._

--

Hermione remained passive as Tom settled calmly in Kyle's chair.

"What have you done to Kyle?"

"Your friend's been sent home."

She nodded and looked at her lap. Then back to him. "6 years. 6 years, 4 months, 18 days. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd it take you so long?"

Tom leant forward in his chair, put his elbows on the table (which made Hermione frown) and clasped his hands together. "The morning after you left, I thought 'maybe it's for the best. For now, anyway.' I knew that in the muggle world you'd be safe."

"Madame?" A voice asked on her left. Hermione looked to the source of the voice and saw a concerned Carlos. "Is there a problem?"

"No. He's staying."

"Of course. Would you like to order?"

"Hermione?" Tom offered.

"I'll have the steak. Medium/Well, with carrots and broccoli."

"A sauce?"

"Surprise me. Nothing too spicy."

"Of course. Sir?"

"Lamb. Rare. Smothered in mint sauce with whatever vegetables."

"Of course. Drinks?"

Hermione opened her mouth but Tom got there first. "Your finest red wine. 3 cubes of ice in her glass with a slice of lemon to go with it."

"Very well." Carlos said before taking their menus and leaving them alone.

"6 years and you still remember how I have my wine?"

"I remember the absurdity of it." They both chuckled. "You look beautiful, _meus infirmitas_."

She grimaced a little. "I've aged. Still not lost my baby weight though."

Tom looked at her as she adjusted her dress a little to hide the non-existent fat. "Baby?"

She met his gaze. Leaning back in her chair a little uncomfortably, she answered, "Twins."

"Are they...?"

"They're yours."

Tom sucked in a pained breath and put his mouth in this palm and shifted. "You're certain?"

"Yes." Tom gave a deep breath and put his head in his hands. "I've never seen you uncomfortable before."

He lifted his head and glared at her. "I've just found out from my wife - whom I haven't seen for 6 years - that I have 2 children. Can I not be a little uncomfortable?"

"Tom, I didn't mean it like that. Don't get defensive."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, darling."

"It's alright."

Carlos came back to the table. "Would you like to try an appetizer while your meals cook? The specials for tonight are Minestrone soup, the house salad and a chicken breast with garlic sauce."

"Will the house salad serve 2?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tom?" Hermione asked but wasn't actually going to give him a choice. He sensed this through their link which he had re-opened since Lucius told Him that he had seen Hermione alive and well.

"Sure. We'll share the house salad."

"Of course." Carlos said, leaving.

They shared a look for a moment before Hermione looked away and fiddled with her empty wine glass. Tom smiled at her, crossing his arms on the table and leaning onto them. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Yes, I have." She snapped. "...I think."

"You haven't." he assured, shaking his head a little. She looked up. "6 years. You haven't...I mean, you didn't...See...Anyone?"

"Only a few. Nothing heavy though."

"Why not?"

"Well, besides the fact that I was married and was technically cheating on my husband by even thinking about flirting with anyone - I didn't want to."

"Ahh." he said, knowingly nodding.

"Did you...Do...Anything...Entertaining?"

"No." he answered immediately.

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to." They shared a smile and she flushed again.

Tom couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful than he could remember in that split second. Her smile; flushed skin; candlelight reflecting off her magnificent features; her chocolate curls framing her face. All of that accompanied by the fact that his pure want for her already made her look like a goddess. "So, what do you do now?"

"Nothing." She answered, shrugging.

"You don't work?"

"Didn't see the point in it, seeing as you're supplying me with £5,000 a week."

"I am?" he asked, surprised but a little mischievous as he raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes. Don't think I didn't notice the 10,000 galleons you transferred into my Gringotts account every week. Convert that into muggle money and you get £5,000."

"What do you do with the money?"

"Pay bills, school fees, holidays, clothes, food, the necessities."

"Ever the woman." They shared a laugh. Carlos brought them their salad with 2 plates, along with their wine. Hermione waited until Carlos had opened the bottle and then poured them both a glass and then had left until she asked,

"How's life in Scotland?"

"It's alright." He answered, tossing the salad and then serving them both, making sure to give himself plenty of tomato and cucumber and Hermione loads of lettuce and celery.

"How's...everyone?"

Tom looked at her with a smile. "He misses you too."

"What?"

"Lucius. He misses you too. Whines about it like hell." He groaned, swigging his wine. Hermione chuckled. "Tell me about my children." He ordered but with a pleading undertone. And Hermione realised that he didn't want to know - he needed to know.

"Two girls. Jane and Merope."

"Merope?" he asked, astounded.

"Yes. Both of their grandmothers."

"Middle names?"

"Jane Eve Lily Christina Granger and Merope Emily Rose Hermione Granger."

"Merlin, they're mouthfuls. Why those names?"

"Their first names - I just...Knew...That it had to be those names. Their middle names - impulse only. Just liked the sound of it."

"Why 5 names, though?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to. Thought it sounded nice and it was probably the dizziness of the excruciating pain I was in at the time."

"What are they like?" he asked, ignoring her last sentence, putting his wine down and leaning forward. He hadn't touched his salad but Hermione had started to pick and nibble.

"They look exactly like you. And I mean 'exactly'. Black hair, bright blue eyes, pale, feminine facial features." She mumbled the last bit under her breath with a devilish smirk.

"Hey."

"Sorry."

"What else?"

"Jane - she likes to read. Well, they both do but her more so. She's a right little mummy's girl. Merope...She's a nightmare. Cheeky, doesn't eat her vegetables, doesn't brush her teeth often enough, doesn't brush her hair. She's gonna be a daddy's girl."

"Where are they tonight?"

"Sleeping round at a friends."

"So...Your house is empty?" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Tom!" she cried scandalously, putting her hand to her chest. "We've only just met!"

"Nonsense. We've known each other for years."

"Well, we've only just made up."

"'Made up'? Didn't realise we were already so intimate."

She flushed at the obvious innuendo. "I just mean that this is the first night we've seen each other in over 6 years and you're already inviting yourself into my bed."

"Who said anything about a bed? On the floor, against a wall-"

"Tom Riddle, stop it!" she snapped, smacking the back of his hand. As she pulled her hand back, Tom grabbed it and held it in his.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too." She said back, smiling with a tear in her eye.

"Did the girls ever...Ask...About me?"

"All the time."

"What do you tell them?"

"Nothing. I just tell them not to ask. And when they do, I punish them."

"You punish them for asking about me?" he asked, not quite believing her but then realising she probably did.

"Yeah. Go on, then. Tell me I'm a horrible mother."

"You aren't a horrible mother." He insisted.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Hermione." She didn't look at him. "Hermione, look at me. Look. At. Me. Baby." She looked up. "You're not a bad mother." She smiled weakly at him.

For the rest of the meal, they talked about Jane and Merope and nothing else. Tom asked all sorts of questions and when he had ran out of questions, she told him some funny baby stories that made him almost choke on his food with laughter. The bill came and Tom paid, surprising Hermione when he pulled out a wad of muggle notes. "Come on." He said, standing up. "Let's go home." And Hermione smiled as she let her husband take her home.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 5**

The two of them practically fell through Hermione's front door after she'd unlocked it, laughing about nothing due to the amount of wine they'd had.

"It's not that bad!" she giggled, closing and locking the door behind Tom, who was now looking at a family picture hanging on the wall.

"Wow. They **do** look like me." he said. Hermione put her keys down in the bowl on a nearby table and walked behind her husband. Roping her arms around his waist and kissing his back through his shirt and jacket, she managed to distract his attention from his daughters' faces.

He turned and looked at her. They shared a gaze for a moment before Hermione took his hand and led him upstairs. Successfully pulling him past the girls' room and into her own, she closed the door after him. As he sat on her neat-but-soon-to-be-ruffled bed, he removed his coat and she walked over to him. She took his coat from his fingers and dropped it onto the floor. He scooted back a little and she straddled him abruptly.

"Aren't you eager?"

"I've wanted this for over 6 years. Cut me a little slack." She said, kissing him softly but then it became more heated. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him (if that was even possible) and they continued the very compatible kiss. Her cold and slightly shaking hands ran up and down his back, making him shiver with desire, and he allowed himself to be pushed back onto the sheets, their lips never parting for even a second.

His own hands went down onto her arse as hers began to unbutton his shirt, still kissing. When his shirt was open, she trailed from his lips to his neck, past his collarbone and to his muscles. Taking each nipple into her mouth, one by one, he groaned and ground himself against her.

"Mione...Need you..."

"Be patient, Tom." She whispered gently against his skin and continued kissing his chest.

But he lost control. Flipping her over and pinning her under him, he slowly pulled down the top of her dress, kissing and licking as he went. Whilst he worshipped one breast with his mouth, he did the other with his hand. She moaned and writhed under him as he continued to pleasure her, she also savoured it as she hadn't allowed herself to be touched like this in over 6 years and was so glad that Tom was there with her. She wrapped her fingers tightly into his hair as he switched to her other breast and he continued to whisper how much he had missed her and what he wanted to do with her over the night and future.

He unwound himself from her locking embrace, in favour of pulling her dress off her completely, tossing it to the floor and then removed his own shirt. Clad only in her bikini briefs, Hermione crawled up to the headboard and leant against it, waiting for Tom to finish undressing but gave a small disappointed groan when he stopped at his trousers. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, pet, they'll come off sooner or later." He said, referring to his tented and now painfully tight trousers.

"Tom." She whimpered as he crawled up to her, licking up her thigh. Only then did he actually take off his trousers and surprised and pleased Hermione to see that he wasn't wearing underwear. She went to move closer to him but he stopped her.

"No, darling. Lie down." He ordered. She rearranged herself to suit his command and waited patiently. He smiled down at her, kissing her again, this time softly and gently. But then, he began kissing down her stomach. Instantly knowing what he was going to do, she tried to relax but was quite nervous. When he reached her dripping core, he smirked to himself.

"Eager, aren't you?"

"Just for you." she whispered as he blew onto her heated flesh. She squealed in pleasure and surprise as he gave a slow lick, tasting her juices.

"Shhh. Quiet, darling." He ordered and did it again, making her barely able to control herself. 5 agonising minutes later, she came hard, screaming her release to the empty house. Tom rose above her, a drop of her release on his chin. She leant herself up on her elbows and licked it off, making him groan deeply. She fell back to the pillows with a sated smirk on her face and closed her eyes, giving a satisfied sigh.

"No, no, no, darling. No sleeping. I've still not had my way with you."

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Then go ahead."

"Oh, I will." He said, nudging her legs even further open with his knee. Settling himself at her entrance, he looked down at her for a moment. "You sure?"

"I've been sure about this for the last 6 years. Stop making me wait, damnit, and fuck me." she snarled.

"No." he said quietly.

"No?" she asked, not quite understanding him.

"I'll fuck you another time. Now, I'm going to make love to you."

She smiled as he entered her slowly and she mewed in pleasure.

--

The blankets were soft and warm against her skin and a solid heat was against her back, with an arm around her waist. This was how she usually awoke but slightly differently. She usually **thought** that her husband was behind her but he wouldn't be. Usually. But today, he was. She sat up in bed, waking Tom, who stayed silent, realising that she didn't think he was there. Not caring about her nakedness, she was about to get out of bed when he put his hand on her hip.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She turned around and then squealed, jumping out of bed, taking the one and only blanket with her. She backed up against a wall as he waved his hand and was dressed in his trousers and then he rushed over to her.

"Hermione, Hermione, it's me. It's Tom."

"No, it can't be you."

"Yes, it is, it is me. Don't you remember last night? I met you at the restaurant, we talked, you brought me home."

"No, it can't be you! You're not here! This is just a very intense dream. Wake up, wake up!" she snapped, hitting her temples with her palms. He held her wrists and pressed himself against her.

"Hermione, last night - you told me that you decided on Jane Eve Lily Christina Granger and Merope Emily Rose Hermione Granger just on whim and because you thought they sounded nice. You said that you didn't work because I was giving you money to live on. You said that you chose Jane and Merope after their grandmothers and you 'just knew' that it had to be those names. You said-"

"How do you know that?"

"You told me!" he shouted, losing his patience.

"...I did?" she whispered.

"Yes, you did." He whispered back, releasing a wrist and using his hand to stroke her cheek.

Then, she burst out crying and they embraced each other. After a few minutes, she looked at him. "It's you."

"It's me."

"You're here."

"I'm here."

"...Were you always this tall?"

He chuckled and leant his forehead against hers. "Take a shower. Clean yourself up. You'll see me soon enough." He said, kissing her lightly, letting her go and then Apparating out.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**A/N: Hello! I'm updating so soon because I'm going on holiday tomorrow and won't be back until the Sunday after next.**

**Chapter 6**

That night, Hermione closed all the curtains, turned the lights off, put her wine glass in the sink and was about to go upstairs when a knock was on the door. She stood on the first step and then decided to open the door, her wand at the ready behind her back. It was Tom.

"Hello, darling." He said, smiling down at her.

"Hello." She said quietly, opening the door wider. He stepped in and watched her whilst she closed and locked the door, pulling the curtain in front of it closed. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you'd see me soon enough." He said a little loudly, not realising that the girls were asleep.

"Shhh, the girls are asleep."

"They are?"

A door opened upstairs and a pair of voices called down timidly. "Mummy?"

"Not anymore. They're light sleepers. I'm down here, babies!" Little footsteps walked over to the top of the staircase. Tom had to look carefully for them. It was very dark and he had trouble seeing anything. "Babies, come down." They hesitated. "Come on." She said, waving her hand a little wildly. The girls walked side by side down the stairs and stopped a few stairs from the bottom.

Tom gasped. _'Hermione was telling the truth. They __**do**__ look like me.'_ The girls looked quite tired, as they should be at 11pm and having been woken up suddenly. They were holding hands, as they usually did, and were looking between Hermione and Tom. Jane, being just a touch brighter than Merope, had a feeling about who Tom was but was waiting confirmation from Hermione. Merope was looking at Tom with attitude, which made him smile.

Jane was wearing a plain pink nightie which went past her knees and Merope was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt with a picture of a grumpy stick woman on it with the phrase _'Attitude? What attitude?'_ which tickled Tom pink.

"Girls...This is your daddy."

Jane's face lit up and she smiled whilst Merope looked at Hermione disbelievingly. But a moment later, she seemed to accept it.

"Well? Can't I get a hug?"

They practically jumped on him. They both put their arms around his neck and wrapped their legs around his waist and hugged him tightly. He kissed a cheek each and then buried his head in their long hair. Hermione swore she heard him give a choked sob. She listened to them sharing words of love and she began to cry herself. Tom walked over to her and the girls shifted to welcome her into the hug. A few minutes later, she pulled away a little and told them that they needed to go to bed.

"No!" the girls cried. "We want to stay with daddy!"

"Girls, your mother's right. You need to sleep for school tomorrow."

"Can we sleep in your bed?" Jane asked, looking between Tom and Hermione.

"Hermione?" Tom asked.

"Sure. Just tonight though." Hermione managed to get Jane into her own arms and then walked up the stairs. She walked into the room to the left and opened the door to her room. Tom followed her, closing the door behind her.

Hermione was already lying down on the bed, rearranging a sleeping Jane. Tom lay back with her, putting Merope next to Jane, in between them and then they all fell asleep together. A proper family.

--

Hermione awoke first. Jane and Merope were cuddled in the middle of herself and Tom, who had his arm around his children. She smiled at the sight and then had a quick wash, changed clothes and went downstairs to start breakfast. She got to the kitchen and decided to make funny shape pancakes for the girls. She began to pour the mixture into pans and then set the table quickly, putting 2 glasses of orange juice, for the girls, and 2 empty cups for hers and Tom's coffee. She flipped the pancakes, setting the done ones onto a plate and then began making more.

Upstairs, Tom awoke to the smell and sounds of cooking and looked down to see his children. They were perfect. He didn't think he could ever love someone so fast as he had with the two girls but it was instant. It was powerful. He'd do anything for them. He extended his hand and gently shook them awake.

"Hey, girls. Wake up. Mummy's making breakfast."

The two of them groaned and covered their eyes. He smiled, stood up and managed to arrange them so he was carrying Jane in his left arm and Merope in his right. They were more than half asleep and rested their heads on his shoulder. He walked downstairs with them and then into the kitchen. Hermione looked up from flipping a pancake and smiled at him.

"Hiya."

"Hello. What do I do with these?"

"Tickle them."

"Both hands are busy." He said, shrugging.

She smiled again, put the finished pancake onto the plate and then walked up to her family. She started to tickle the small of the girls' backs and they were suddenly fully awake and giggling.

"Mummy, stop!" Jane cried.

"Wake up then, sleepy head." She said, taking Merope off Tom and putting her in her chair. "Funny shape pancakes, girls?"

In answer, the twins started to jump up and down in their seat and clapping their hands excitedly. Tom smirked at them and began to pour him and Hermione coffee. Hermione put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and watched the girls fight over who had the triangle.

--

They ate breakfast, Hermione more-or-less smiling constantly. Tom felt a little awkward around the girls but he was still immensely happy about having children. Hermione had expected him to be a little nasty to them but he was fine, like he handled children all the time.

"Girls, go upstairs and start getting ready for school, we'll be there in a moment." She said, standing up and taking the empty pancake plate from the table and putting it in the sink.

"Mummy, do we have to go school?" the two of them turned in their chair, got onto their knees and rested their hands on the top of the back of the chair.

"We've just met daddy." Merope said.

"Yes, you have to go. Don't worry, we'll do something later."

"Diagon Alley?" Tom offered.

"I don't think so." Hermione said unnecessarily loudly. The girls looked between their parents and then at each other.

"Why not?" Tom asked, furrowing his brow.

"Girls, go get ready. We'll be there in a moment." They obeyed, leaving the room hand in hand and skipping. "They don't know." She whispered to Tom as she took their empty coffee cups.

"What do you mean? They don't know...They don't know their witches?" he asked, taking the dirty utensils and putting them in the sink.

"No. I haven't told them."

"Why not?"

"...I don't know. I mean, I know they're only 5 but I was always afraid that somehow they'd find out who you were and...I just don't know!" she snapped.

"Hermione, you have to tell them." He said.

"I don't know how. Or when. Or even why."

"They have a right to know their parentage, family history, all that crap."

"Tom, I can't. I'm still afraid that they'll find out what you do."

"Hermione, isn't it better they hear it from you rather than someone else who'll make it sound worse?"

She sighed. Upstairs, the girls called. "Come on, we have to help them get dressed."

--

After 15 minutes of watching Tom try to put tights on Merope, Hermione laughed and pushed him away, telling him to make sure that Jane brushed her teeth long enough and properly. He did so, smirking at his own failure. 10 minutes later, they left the house and took the girls to school. Hermione kissed their cheeks and then Tom did so awkwardly, making Hermione smile. He straightened up as he saw Jane and Merope run into the building as the bell went.

"Well, the girls are at school, we're alone and we have an empty house at our disposal. What on Earth shall we do?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.

"I bet you can think of something." She teased, kissing him lightly.


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 7**

The first thing that Hermione did when she got into the house was to walk through to the kitchen and began making coffee. Tom closed the door, flipped up the latch and walked through to the kitchen. Hermione had her back turned to him and was humming a soft tune.

"Hermione?" she looked over her shoulder as he addressed her. "Can I see the girls' room?" she furrowed her brow in question. "Just something I need to do." She remained silent, puzzled by his wording, mentally pondering whether it was a good thing to do. After a few moments, she nodded. He smiled back at her, turned and walked up the stairs.

"The door in the left corner!" she called upstairs.

But he had already seen the door covered in pieces of paper with messy people drawn on them. In the bottom corner of every piece was a neatly scrawled name, either 'Jane G' or 'Merope G'. Most of them were 3 people holding hands, standing in front of a box shaped house under a rainbow. Tom smiled at them, put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door, stepping into the room.

It was a plain box shape, 2 walls yellow and the other 2 pink. The 2 beds were in opposite corners but both were piled high with teddies and other fluffy animals. Above the bed in the pink corner, nearest to the door, had 'JANE' carved into the headboard, but was only just visible through all the teddies, which were arranged in a sort of nest shape, leaving a small circle where his daughter slept.

He looked over to the other bed and although there were just as many teddies, they were arranged in the same shape as Jane's but the circle was bigger and the teddies piled higher. The walls were covered in paper, all with drawings on. Most were people but there were also a lot of dogs and cats and fishes on land and horses that looked more like 2 blobs with 4 legs and a tail with random lines draw on the end. The floor was littered other toys, dolls, children books, paper, crayons, pens and many other random items including odd socks, shoes and a 'Pink Pander' rug that was barely visible under the mess.

A creak of floorboards pulled Tom out of his revere to look over his shoulder and see Hermione standing in the doorway with 2 mugs.

"Sorry it's a mess. It's always like that; can't get them to tidy up without making more of a mess." She smiled, handing Tom the mug in her left hand.

"With all the teddies on the beds...How do you know if they're actually in them?" Tom laughed, sipping the coffee.

"Oh, there's always a body part sticking from under the covers. And if that doesn't work, there's the 'Mum Sense', as the girls call it." she smiled. "So...Drink up. We've got a busy day ahead." She smirked over the rim of her cup.

--

Hermione and Tom lay in bed a few hours later. She leant against the headboard, stroking his hair as he laid his chin on her stomach, his arms around her waist.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll come back with me?"

"Where?"

"Scotland."

She sighed. "I knew that would happen."

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"You wouldn't just come back to see me, or meet your children, you have to have something in return, don't you?"

"Hermione, I'm not saying 'come back with me immediately'. We can wait however long you want."

"Tom...I don't know. I mean, the girls need stability in their lives. And they won't get that in Scotland."

"Why not?"

"Because of what you do. They'll be people there who'll do anything the girls tell them to do and they'll be spoilt rotten and given anything they want and I don't want that. I want them to have a normal life."

"'Normal life' doesn't exist."

--

Hermione had had a quick bath, dried herself and put on a pair of boxers with Tom's shirt. She came down the stairs, running her hands through her hair and was about to call out Tom's name when she heard voices in the lounge.

"Milord, what are you doing to do about Hermione?" Lucius.

"I'm trying to convince her to come back with me when I return but...she hasn't agreed so far. Convincing her will be harder than I thought." Tom. Hermione quickly but silently left the stairs and pressed herself against the wall of the hall, just by the lounge door. "How is everything going? The recruits training hard enough?"

"Yes, milord. A few have caused trouble but were easily 'taken care of'." Hermione's head spun. "Milord, if you don't mind me asking, how are you planning to convince Hermione to come back with you?"

"I'm going to use something that she can't say no to."

"Milord?"

"Call me twisted and evil but I'm going to use my children to get to her."

Hermione couldn't take anymore, she stormed into the room. "You sick bastard!" she cried, smacking Tom right across his face. In surprise, he fell out of his chair, she straddled him and started to hit him. Lucius closed the connection after a second of watching Hermione scream and hit Tom. "You _sick __**deranged **__**twisted BASTARD**_!" she screamed, hitting his chest and winding him for a moment. "How can you even think about using them against me?!"

"Hermione, stop!" he shouted grabbing her wrists and sitting up, a few bruises forming on his face, chest and legs.

"You sick bastard! I knew it! I KNEW IT!!" she screamed. "I thought you loved me! Loved our children! But all you want to do is use them as another tool in this war, isn't it?!" she pulled herself out of Tom's grip, stood up and glared down at him.

"Hermione, that's not what-"

"Get out of my house. I don't want you near my children ever again."

"Hermione, they're our-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

Too annoyed and even a little scared to do anything else, Tom left by Apparition. Hermione cried as she thought about what would have happened if she hadn't overheard the conversation and Tom _did_ start to use the girls against her. Shivers ran down her spine, tears came from her eyes and cries came from her mouth. 10 minutes later, she managed to collect herself and make herself look half presentable, she got changed and collected the girls from school.

Waiting for the girls just inside from the gates to the school, Hermione leant against the wall that ran around the border of the grounds. Hearing a distant bell ringing, faint but then louder happy cries, she smiled and waited for the girls. 2 minutes later, after most of the children had come out and left with their parents or guardians, she smiled as she saw her girls. They were hand in hand, as they always were, and ran to her when they saw her.

"Hey, my girls!" Hermione said, hugging both at the same time.

"Hi, mummy!" they cried, releasing their mother from their tight grip.

"What did you do at school today?" Hermione asked, crouching down and looking at them, adjusting their hats a little.

"We did maths, science, music, P.E. and R.E."

"Learn anything new?"

"Yeah. We learnt how to do star jumps in P.E." Merope said.

"Is that all?" Hermione laughed.

"We learnt a song how to remember the names of teeth." Jane said.

"Really? How does it go?"

"Um...I can't remember. Oh, yeah!_ Incisors, canines, molars are the names of all our teeth; Clean them twice a day and make sure that it's not too brief; For if you get a bad tooth ache then the only real relief; Will be to visit the dentist soon!_"

"Wow! That is such a cool song." Hermione gushed, tickling their stomachs for a moment. They giggled and Hermione felt her heart soar. _"How could Tom have even thought about using them against me?" _She stood up straight and took a hand of each of her children.

"Mummy?" Jane said.

"Yeah?"

"Where's daddy?"

Hermione paused. "He's at work."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know. It sort of changes. Sometimes he's gone a day, sometimes he's gone a week. I don't know."

"Oh. Okay." Jane said quietly and they walked home.

--

Hermione was crying in bed. The blankets were wrapped tightly around her and she was sobbing into her pillow. She had been doing this for just over half an hour, before she felt him behind her. The bed dipped, the blankets were pulled up and a body slid in behind her. A soft hand slid up her arm and a kiss was placed on her neck. Oh, how she had missed that. His soft hands, light kisses, warm lips, caring attitude towards her. She loved him and was not afraid to admit it.

She stifled a sob and felt him lean in and whisper softly in her ear. "I'm sorry, darling. I'll never do that again." He said, kissing her arm. She turned in his embrace and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced in a forgotten battle that they both adored. A hand rested on her hip and the other feeling her soft curls. She pulled away.

"Hold me." she whispered to him.

"Of course." He whispered back, wrapping a strong arm around her. She gave a few sobs and then fell asleep, never wanting the moment to end.


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 8**

The next night, Tom was taking them all out for dinner, by way of apology. When the girls had asked, he simply said that he wanted to treat them. They accepted this answer and were very excited about going out to a restaurant with their parents. Tom had convinced and helped Hermione to explain that they were witches and let them skip school to take them to Diagon Alley. They were excited by everything and weren't even a little mad that Hermione had kept it from them.

At 8 o'clock in the evening, Tom, Hermione, Jane and Merope were sitting in a carriage to take them to the restaurant. Jane and Merope were reading a basic spells book and Hermione wasn't looking at Tom. Just near the end of their journey, Tom leant forward and tried to speak to Hermione.

"Darling, please talk to me."

"You aren't forgiven. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

"For what?" Merope piped up.

"Adult stuff, sweetheart." Hermione said simply. Merope just went back to her book. "You tried to use-"

"I know. I know I said that but I don't know if I could have done it anyway."

"I don't care." The carriage slowed to a stop. "I'm not forgiving you."

The door to the carriage opened and a hooded man came into view. "Give us your wands." He ordered. Tom handed his over calmly, knowing back-up was on the way already. "You too." He said to Hermione, who was hugging Jane and Merope, silently assuring them that everything would be alright.

"I don't have it with me."

"Oh, we'll see." He said, pushing Jane and Merope out the way, grabbing Hermione and pulling her out of the carriage. The other door opened and Tom was pulled from the carriage and thrown to the floor.

"Stay in the carriage, girls!" Hermione screamed as she was beginning to be dragged into a dark area. "You hear me? Stay in the carriage!" She was thrown to the floor and the man was about to join her but a curse was said.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Her attacker fell to the floor with a flash of green light and Hermione just looked at him for a moment. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see who her 'rescuer' was.

"Hello, love."

"Abraxas?" she whimpered.

--

Abraxas and Lucius had arrived within moments of Tom sending them a mental note that he was unarmed, defenceless and at wand-point. They Apparated a few feet away from the carriage. Abraxas heard Hermione screaming and went to her whilst Lucius killed the other man and helped Tom recover from his short but brutal beating. Tom was sitting in the open carriage doorway, his back to the frame, hugging the girls and checking them for injuries.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Where's mummy?"

"She's talking with someone."

Merope asked, "Who?"

"Abraxas."

"Who's that?"

"My father." Lucius interrupted. He was having mixed emotions concerning the girls. He was happy for Hermione at having the joys of children but was angry at the fact that they weren't his, as he desperately wished they were.

The girls looked at Lucius. "Who are you?"

"A friend of mummy's." Tom said simply, not wanting them to know of Lucius' relationship with Hermione.

--

Hermione and Abraxas sat on the floor, a blanket under them - Abraxas still too pompous to even sit on grass as he talked with the woman he loved and lost - as Abraxas answered all her questions.

"How can you look so young? Tom give a Regeneration Potion?"

"Yes, he did." He answered simply. He was having trouble talking with her, something he hadn't expected when he knew that he was to see her again. Deep down, he was still angry at her for leaving him at Hogwarts and leaving behind only a note but he was still happy that she was alright and sitting beside him.

"You're still angry with me, aren't you?"

"...Deep down I am, yes, but I understand why you had to leave." His voice was quiet and soothing, almost lulling her to sleep, the events of the day wearing on her.

"I'm sorry." she said, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"You've nothing to apologise for, love. It's past."

"Abraxas...What did you do after I left?"

"My mother arranged a marriage for me, to a witch who didn't know the difference between a potion and a spell."

Hermione laughed gently, he even smiled a little. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. She's dead now anyway, so..."

"She's Lucius' mother." She scolded, trying to make him feel something for his dead wife but he gave her nothing.

"I'm glad she's gone. Throughout the entire marriage, she wanted everything and let me have nothing."

"I'm sorry. Again."

Abraxas turned to her and smiled. "You have children." He stated, having seen the girls.

"Yes, I do."

"They look like him." He said, looking briefly to Tom and then back to her again.

"Yeah. They act like me though. That's the only reason I know they're mine. Besides the stretch marks and **still** remaining baby weight."

"You're beautiful." He said quietly.

She didn't say anything for a moment. "We should get back."

"Do we have to? I like to be alone with you."

"Abraxas, I'm married. I'm married with children. I'm happily married, with children. I can't do this." He looked ashamed of himself. "Join us for dinner."

"I can't." he said, trying to get out of it.

"Abraxas, I'm married to Your Lord. I am Your Lady. And I'm ordering you to have dinner with us." She said, getting up and pulling him with her.

"Getting bossy?"

"Oh, you know me."

"That I do."

"Stop it." she scolded, smiling.

--

Dinner was quite awkward between the 6 of them. Hermione sat opposite Merope, with Jane at the foot of the table. Lucius was next to Hermione, opposite Abraxas and to the left of Tom, who was at the head of the table. Hermione talked mostly with the girls, helping them with their reading and colouring and Tom, Lucius and Abraxas talked about The War and tactics, surprising Hermione considering they were in a restaurant.

"Mummy?"

"Yeah, babies?"

"We need to go." They said quietly.

"Oh, alright." She said, standing up. The girls clambered out of their chairs and one of Hermione's hands each. Tom looked up at her questioningly. "They need to go." She said quietly.

"Mummy!" they snapped, blushing.

She smiled down at them and led them to the bathrooms. Abraxas, getting an idea, left the table after excusing himself and followed them to the bathroom. Hermione was standing outside the single women's toilet, obviously waiting for the girls. He approached her, his goal the only thing in his mind.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I've got a new poll on my profile abou new stories. Can I be cheeky and ask you to vote? Thanks!**

**Chapter 9**

_He approached her, his goal the only thing in his mind._

Hermione looked up to see Abraxas approaching her and for the first time whilst around him, she was uncomfortable.

"Hermione, Voldemort tells me that you aren't planning on coming back to Scotland with us."

"Oh, god, not that again. Listen, the girls need-"

"Stability, yes. But wouldn't it be best if they were in an environment where they had both their parents with them at all times? I mean, if you stay here, Voldemort will have to keep leaving and coming back. Isn't it best if you're there with him?"

"They won't be safe there."

"You're less safe here. Our side is attacking muggle settlements everyday. If they attack here, you have no protection whatsoever. If you are in Scotland, you will have myself, Lucius, Voldemort and the Death Eaters to protect you. Isn't that why you're not going in the first place? Protection?" he smirked knowingly as she looked away. "And I need you. I need to be with you. I haven't seen you in 60 years. Lucius hasn't seen you in over 6. And Bellatrix has been trying to worm herself into Voldemort's bed; someone needs to put her right, love."

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop trying to change my mind. I'll do what I believe is right for my children."

"What about Voldemort? Are the girls not his children too?"

"Of course they're his." She snarled. "But he'll just want to move, so it's hardly fair. We'd be leaving so much behind. I have friends; the girls have friends; their school; the house..."

"I understand that there's a lot of pressure on you right now, love, but you just have to think; what would the girls want?"

Hermione paused, knowing she couldn't hold out much longer. "They'd want to be with their daddy." She said, crying a little. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe because she was losing the argument.

"Now, love, I'm not going to make you choose between your children and your husband and I'm not going to selfish enough as to demand that you go back simply because I want to be near you, but...I really think you should think about what the girls want."

Just as he said that, the bathroom door opened and the girls stepped out. Hermione turned to them and said, "Washed your hands?" it amazed and confused Abraxas how loving she could be to them but then the next, she was so cold.

"Yes, mummy." They said, showing her their clean hands and then held each others, as they always did.

"Okay." she said simply.

"Well, let us get back." Abraxas said, turning to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"Abraxas, I need to talk with the girls for a few moments. Tell them I'll be right back." she ordered, crouching down the girls' level. Abraxas nodded stiffly and then left. "Girls...Daddy's offered to let us live with him." The girls' faces lit up. "But we'd have to move very far away. You would leave school, leave your friends, leave the house, everything."

The girls looked at each other. "Would we get to be with daddy?" Merope asked.

"Yes. Yes, we would."

"Then we'll go."

Hermione really thought about trying to change their minds, but decided it would be too cruel. She sighed. "Alright." She stood up and led them back to the table. She sat the girls down in their seats and then walked to Tom. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." He said, sensing her discomfort. He left the table, put his hand on the small of her back and walked round a corner to an area that had no one seated in it yet. "What's the matter?"

"The girls want to move in. We're going with you." she announced with a heavy heart.

"Really? That's fantastic." He noticed her sad look. "And why aren't you jumping for joy?"

"I want to stay here. I mean, I love you, I do, but our lives are here. I have friends, they have friends...We'd be leaving everything behind. You'd be welcome to see us anytime you wanted; I won't stop you seeing the girls."

"Hermione, I'm going to be honest; I really want you to come with me. But the end word isn't mine, or the girls', it's yours. Just because they want to go doesn't mean you have to."

"No. We're going to do it. We're going to be a family."

----------

The next morning, Tom and Lucius were helping Hermione, Jane and Merope pack and prepare to move. Tom was in the kitchen with the girls, packing away utensils whilst Hermione and Lucius were stripping her bed and wrapping the sheets around piles of books. Hermione was hurrying, having a lot to do but Lucius was being purposefully sluggish. Hermione lost her patience. Turning to Lucius, she snapped,

"Lucius, I know you're upset with me but-"

"Hermione," he said, turning to her as well, "you have no idea how angry I am at you, but you also have no idea how happy I am to see you and know you're alright. I am ecstatic that you are alright and you've been fine for the past 6 years and have successfully started to raise two 5 year old girls. And I bet you could continue by yourself-"

"I fail to see why this explains why you're pissed at me."

"You left! You arrived back in the present for over a day and you never came to see me!"

"Well, I'm very sorry if I never paid a visit to my older love slash son of my latest lover whilst I wanted to be with my husband!" she screamed.

Downstairs, Merope and Jane heard shouts and looked at Tom questioningly. "Things that need to be said." He answered simply and put a wrapped up glass in a nearby box. The girls looked at each other, shrugged and continued packing. Back upstairs, Hermione and Lucius continued arguing.

"Sweetheart," Hermione began, holding up calming hands but had a nasty smirk on her face, "let's just admit this, shall we; the only reason you're annoyed at me not seeing you when I got back is that I didn't come and find you for a quick shag. Just admit that."

"I don't care about that! I just wanted to see you! 2 days after you got back, I hear a rumour that you were spotted with Tom in the grounds, rush to your room and find that you've gone. Just vanished. And then those times in Diagon Alley-"

She put her finger up and shook her head. "No, I was still living in fear then. I couldn't risk being seen by you because you'd tell Tom." She explained.

"Regardless. You've really hurt me, Hermione."

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty? Because it isn't working. I make no apology whatsoever for my actions because I believed it was best for everyone." She shook her head a little and then just turned away. "Just go away. I can handle it here." She said, pulling a pillowcase of a pillow and wrapping it around a few books. Lucius just left, leaving her to her thoughts and tears.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 10**

2 days after Hermione, Jane and Merope had finished packing, Tom arrived at the house, asking if they were ready to go. "Almost." Hermione said, fiddling about with the contents of her handbag. "Girls, have you got everything? Books, crayons, etc?"

"Yup." They said, holding one of Tom's hands each. Tom smiled down at them and then looked back to Hermione.

"Hermione?" she ignored Tom as she said, continuing to fiddle with the strap of her bag. Tom let go of the girls, walking to Hermione and held her hands in his. "Do you still want to go? I mean, it's alright if you don't. I'll understand."

She shook her head. "No. We're going. We've packed, talked it through....We're going." She said with a 'no arguments' tone.

"You don't have to."

"We're going!" she snapped. "Girls, got your coats?" they nodded and helped each other into the other twin's coat. "Good, we're leaving. Tom, how are we getting there? Floo? Apparate? Port-Key?"

"What are those, mummy?" the girls asked.

"Ways of quick transport. A Pork-Key is-"

Tom cleared his throat. "Hermione, we can explain that when we get there." he said. "But we're late already."

"Late? What have you got planned?" she accused.

"Nothing." He said mischievously, smirking.

"I don't trust you."

"Come on, we're Apparating. Girls, hold onto us, tight. Don't let go." He said, picking up Jane. Hermione stood and picked up Merope and then held onto Tom. She felt the familiar tug that was Apparation.

They arrived in the middle of Tom and Hermione's bedroom. It was a little different to what it was 6 years ago. The walls were a deep crimson, the furniture was wooden and antique. And there was a wide archway to the left of the room.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, putting Merope down, taking her hand and walking her over to the archway. It was a small but comfortable cream room with 2 single beds, fluffy animals lining the shelves and a few empty bookcases.

"The girls' bedroom." Tom said, Jane still on his hip as he walked over to the archway to stand behind his wife. The two girls squealed in excitement and ran into the room. Merope climbed onto the left bed and started to jump up and down and laughing whilst Jane stood on her bed, pulled a cuddy cat toy and then hugged it tightly before bouncing on her own bed. Their parents smiled at each other and then embraced.

----------

Dinner was a strange affair. Jane and Merope sat on boxes; their plates balanced on their laps whilst Hermione and Tom sat on the floor, balancing their plates in the middle of their crossed legs. Just as they finished dinner, someone knocked on the door. Tom got up and answered it. It was Draco Malfoy. He had grown a lot over the years, became so much like his father. His Black appearance had died down and Malfoy took control. His blonde hair was just past his ears and combed back tidily.

"I'm very sorry to disturb, milord, but you're required in Interrogation Room 3. A prisoner is being stubborn - even under the Cruciatus."

"Of course." Tom looked over his shoulder to Hermione. "Will you be alright for a while?"

Draco had never heard His Lord be so.....Polite to anyone and was confused by it. Sneaking a glance over His shoulder, he looked into the room and saw Hermione. His jaw dropped. _"Father was telling the truth."_ He thought.

"Of course we can. Go, go." She said, seeing a shocked Draco and chuckled. "Close your mouth, Ferret, you'll let flies in."

Draco shook off his shock and nodded curtly. "Granger."

"Hello, Draco. You've grown."

"As have you." he said, admiring her womanly figure. He subconsciously smirked and licked his lips.

She chuckled again, raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. "You think so?"

"Malfoy, return to the Interrogation room and wait for me there." Tom ordered/intervened.

"Yes, milord." The blonde answered, getting one last glance at Hermione before leaving.

Tom closed the door angrily. "Weasel! ...No, what is it you say?"

"Ferret." She corrected.

"Why?"

"In 4th year, when you had Crouch Jr impersonate Moody, he turned Draco into a ferret as a punishment and then started to bounce him up and down. It was...Entertaining." she answered, pulling out a painting from a box and leaning it against the desk.

"Well, I'll be back as soon as I can." he said, kissing her neck.

----------

An hour later and as Hermione left the shower, someone knocked on the door. She walked to the door, opened it and saw Abraxas.

"Oh, hello." She said, tightening her grip on the join of her bathrobe, feeling vulnerable in front of the charismatic albino in front of her.

"Good evening, Hermione." He smirked at her nervous state. They shared a few moments of awkward silence before Hermione spoke.

"Tom isn't here." She assumed.

"Actually, I came to see you."

"Oh? Well, come on in." she said, opening the door wide enough for him to enter. "We've got to be quiet, the girls are asleep."

"Of course." He said, stepping into the room.

She closed the door and turned to her visitor who was by the desk. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He answered, turning back to her. "I just wanted to see you." he shrugged his shoulders but with grace and poise.

"Just wanted to see me? At 11 o'clock at night?" she asked, seeing straight through his lies.

"Oh, damn." he exclaimed sarcastically. "You've seen through my lies. Clever girl."

She smiled and relaxed her grip on her bathrobe. Then, to her surprise and horror and to his amusement and delight, her robe actually fell open. Noticing this within a second, she squealed - but not loud enough to wake the girls - and turned around, she began to fasten it back up. He just chuckled and walked up behind her.

"Love, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said, running his hand down her arms and onto her hips. She gave a shudder.

"I'd still like to keep my dignity. And stop that." She said, pushing his hands off her hips.

"Are you telling me you don't want this? Because you're reacting to me even as we speak."

"No, I'm not. I can't do this. I mean, I'm married with kids-"

"Our Lord gave us permission. He knows of our history and decided it would make you happy."

She leant back into his arms. "Darling, nothing would make me more over the moon than to be with you but it feels...Wrong...Somehow. Like I'm betraying Tom. My husband." She emphasized the last word.

He just laughed against her cheek. "I know that you're married, pet. But you're husband is allowing us these liberties, so, what's the problem?" he asked, pushing her bathrobe off her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the ground. She shivered as his hands ran down her sides and gasped and drew in a sharp breath as he bit her neck. He gave a hum of approval against her skin. "Perfect." He murmured.

Just as he was about to pick her up, carry her to the bed and ravage her senseless, the door opened. Abraxas looked over his shoulder and saw Tom. He bent down, picked up Hermione's robe and helped her back into it. "Old habits die hard, Voldemort." He said simply.

"Oh, indeed." Tom chuckled. Hermione turned around.

"Darling, I'm sorry, he-"

"Abraxas was right when he said that I gave you permission to take liberties with him. And I am allowing this because in our 7th year, you cheated on Abraxas with me. I think it's time to repay that debt."

"One thing; I wasn't **married** to Abraxas in 7th year!"

"You weren't married to me." Tom argued, shrugging.

"No, I didn't mean that."

"I know what you meant, darling."

"So, is this like Lucius was? Let him have me once and then he can't look at me?"

"Lucius? My Lucius?" Abraxas asked.

"Yes. No, this isn't like Lucius because you get to keep them."

"'Them'? Who's 'them'?"

"Abraxas and Lucius." Tom answered simply.

"Both?" Hermione's head spun. "Wait, what about Narcissa? There's no way she'd let him do it."

Tom and Abraxas looked at each other. "Narcissa's dead."


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 11**

"_Both?" Hermione's head spun. "Wait, what about Narcissa? There's no way she'd let him do it."_

_Tom and Abraxas looked at each other. "Narcissa's dead."_

Hermione's head spun again. "What? When? How?"

"The year 2000. The Light Side captured her, tortured her for information. Upon finding out that she didn't know anything, they drowned her."

"Drowning? Well...That's a new method of killing." She said quietly, scratching her chin in thought.

"Lucius was deeply affected by it. I'm still concerned that he hasn't quite yet recovered." Abraxas said.

Hermione was worried. She had never heard Abraxas so...Quiet; so withdrawn. "Why? Why do you say that?"

"He began to drown his victims. Just after she died, whenever he had a victim he had to question and then dispose of, he never used curses or magic, he drowned them. I made him take leave for a few months and when he came back, he was...Better, but still not normal. It's been 4 years and he's still..."

"Grieving?" she offered.

"That's as close as we can put it."

"I want to talk to him."

"You can see him in the morning."

"I need to see him now." She said forcefully, waved her hand and was fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and then left the room. Weaving through corridors, she found her way to the room. She knocked and waited. And waited. And waited. Having felt like she had waited long enough, she let herself into the room. It was tidy and organised. She stepped inside, closed the door and walked into the middle of the room.

"Hello?" she called out. No response. "Lucius?" no response. She heard a loud crack in the bathroom, a pained gasp and then running water. Going over to the door, she opened it and saw Lucius. He was standing at the sink, his hand bleeding and the window broken.

He looked up and then grinned wickedly. A cold chuckle came from his throat. "Well, you chose to come, did you?" he chuckled again. "No surprise there." he picked up a pair of tweezers and began to pluck the glass out of his hand.

"What happened?" she asked, picking up a flannel, running it under the water and dabbing his palm. He gave a huff of annoyance. He tried to push her aside but she just held firm and continued to dab his hand. "Now, I'll ask again. What happened?"

"I got annoyed and put my hand through a window." He said simply, pushing her hands away and returning to removing the glass. She grew frustratdd and threw the flannel down into the bath.

"What happened with Narcissa?" he didn't say anything. "Lucius, for Godsake's, just tell me!"

"It happened whilst I was on a mission." He said after a while. "Potter and his Army escaped shortly after Voldemort sent you back 1945. A few months later, he broke into Malfoy Mansion and kidnapped Narcissa. He took her to wherever they're hiding. A few days later, we found her body in a river, along with a Memory. They tortured her for over 24 hours straight. When they discovered that she didn't know anything useful to them, Potter raped her and then drowned her in the river, dumping her body when he finished with her." he said, looking at her via the mirror and let a tear fall from his eye. "I might not have loved her but she was the mother of my child." He paused for a moment. "Is your Light Side so wonderful now?"

----------

Hermione walked back to her room in a daze. Why had Narcissa's death changed him so much? Did he love her? It's not impossible; they had a child together, they were married for over 20 years....She pondered it whilst she sat on the edge of the bed. Tom was fast asleep and stirred occasionally but fell asleep before he had time to say anything to his wife.

She left the bed and walked over to the arch of the girls' 'room'. They were asleep and would be for hours to come. They were exhausted from the excitement, drama and physical requirements the day had demanded. Jane had her arm tightly around the fluffy cat from earlier and Merope had her arm slung over her eyes, her mouth open a little.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched over her babies, feeling pride wash over her. A hand trailed over her shoulder and onto her breast. Tom kissed her neck and led her back to the bed.

"Not tonight, babe. Too tired. Soon, promise." She said, turning to kiss him and fell asleep in his arms, his lips on her neck, his arm around her.

----------

Hermione awoke to someone shaking her hand and the smell of breakfast. She opened her eyes and saw her children's faces grinning at her. She smiled back and sat up. The girls jumped up and sat between their parents.

"Hello, girls." She greeted, kissing the top of their heads and then pecking Tom's lips. An elf _popped_ into the room with their breakfast and a newspaper for Tom and Hermione. They all started eating their food but Hermione stopped when she saw the headline. "Tom." She said quietly, picking up the newspaper and showing it to him.

'_**HERMIONE GRANGER RUMOURED ALIVE'**_ A picture of her was looking nervously back at her. _'The Light Side have been given information from an anonymous source that Hermione Granger may have been alive up to 1 week ago when she was seen in Diagon Alley last Wednesday. The current 24 year old is believed to have been kidnapped by Death Eaters less than 48 hours ago. We sent our best reporter, Rita Skeeter, to interview My Harry Potter, Saviour to the Light._

'_**Rita: Mr Potter, how do you feel about this new information, that Hermione may be alive?**_

'_**Harry: I have full confidence in our source so I feel completely sure that Hermione is alive. And wherever she is, we'll find her and bring her home.'**_

Hermione threw down the paper in anger. "How dare he?" she snarled. "I'm going to get him. I'm so going to get him."


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 12**

She and Abraxas were walking through the gardens later that day. She held her coat tightly around her due to the cold breeze and Abraxas wore a thick black cloak and had the trademark Malfoy cane.

"I take it you saw the newspaper this morning?" he asked politely.

She just gave a huff in response. "I can't believe he said that. After everything he's done to me. Not just the abortion but everything. There were so many times in Hogwarts where I just wanted to..." she made a strangling gesture with her hands and imitated a gagging sound. Abraxas chuckled again, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She leant in close to him, draping her arm around his waist. "Got to ask, what's with the cane? I mean, you and Lucius have one - why not Draco?"

"The whelp doesn't have one because he hasn't been married nor sired heirs. A Malfoy cane is a privilege." He explained haughtily.

"Ah, family tradition and all that. Has Draco got a contract with anyone?" Abraxas looked at her amazed. They stopped walking and looked at each other. "Yes, I know about contracts. So, has he?"

"Myself and Lucius have been trying to organise something between him and Pansy Parkinson but he is not...Co-operating."

"He wants someone else." She said. Abraxas looked at her again. "I grew up with 2 boys who were just like Draco." He was about to argue but she put her finger to his lips. "Let me finish. They were brave, arrogant, dominant...I know Draco better than he thinks. He isn't co-operating because he wants someone else." She explained.

Abraxas took her hand in his and held it against his cheek. "Really? And does 'someone else' mean you?" he asked.

"What?!" she demanded. "What did you just say?!" she snapped but with a smile on her face, pulling her hand out of his.

"Calm down, love. Draco came home yesterday, barged into the sitting room and started to rant about how much you have...Grown." he eyed her curves and chest. "And then demanded on how 'we could try to organise something with Parkinson when you are so close by'."

She blushed to the colour of beetroot. "Really?"

"Yes. During your Hogwarts years, whenever he was home, he spoke of nothing but you."

She was blushing even harder and awkwardly brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Okay, stop it now." He went to go on but she pushed him away gently. "Really, stop it! Draco Malfoy does not fancy me!" she insisted, stomping her foot.

"Oh, yes, he does, love. You know; I imagine that soon enough, you may have all the Malfoy's at your disposal." He cheeked, giving her a wink. "I'll see you later, love." He said, kissing her cheek.

She watched him leave, a smile on her face. All the Malfoys? She couldn't deny that it sounded interesting.

----------

The next night, Hermione and Lucius were stargazing on the roof of the castle. They lay on a blanket with an open and half drunk bottle of champagne next to them.

"Oh! What about that one? You see it?" Hermione asked, pointing to a cluster of stars above them.

"Where?" Lucius asked, looking around the sky. "Where am I supposed to be looking?" Even though he was still 'grieving' for Narcissa, he had heartedly agreed to spend time with Hermione whilst Tom looked after the girls.

"There. Right there! Next to the tip of The Saucepan."

"Saucepan? Where's that?"

"You're no good at stargazing, babe." She said, shaking her head for emphasis as they looked at each other.

"Stargazing isn't exactly one of my top interests."

She rolled her eyes, turned onto her stomach and leant over to her champagne glass, taking a sip. "Then why'd you come with me tonight?"

"I wanted to spend time with you." he answered simply.

She smiled at him, scooted closer and leant in. Their lips brushed together lightly but it rapidly became passionate. Their tongues danced and Hermione had to put her glass down as Lucius rolled them over. Just as their hands were about to start exploring each others' forms, a throat cleared excessively loudly behind them. They looked over to where the intrusion came from and saw Draco leaning against the doorframe for the roof access.

"I hope there's a good reason for this, Draco." Lucius growled warningly.

"Yes, father. Grandfather needs to talk to you immediately. And after that, Snape does."

Lucius groaned and let his head flop against Hermione's shoulder. "Can't they wait?" he asked, looking up.

"Apparently not." Draco answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Lucius sighed again, looking down at her. "I'm very sorry, darling."

"It's alright." She answered simply, sitting up and drinking her champagne again.

"We'll do this again soon?" he asked, gathering his cane and cloak.

"Sure." She said, smiling and watched him leave. She began to pack things away when Draco asked her what she doing. "I'm packing away." she said simply, corking the bottle of champagne and putting it in the basket nearby.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I don't want to stay out here on my own." She answered as if talking to a completely thick person.

"You're not on your own. I'm here." He said, walking over to her and sitting down next to her. She smiled briefly at him before lying back down on the blanket. He joined her a moment later. "You see The Saucepan?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah."

"Just to the left of it - if you have a telescope that can magnify up to 100 million times - is the Crab Nebula." He said, grinning at the sky.

"How do you know all this? You aren't like your father at all. He doesn't even know where The Angel is."

"Where **is** our lovely Angel tonight?" he asked, scanning to stars.

"Just there." she said, pointing to a cluster of stars that looked like an angel praying. "And there's Scorpio."

"Ah, yes." He sniffed a little and then turned his head to her. "Grandfather tells me that you have two children." He said, trying to spark conversation.

"Oh, yeah." She confirmed, not really in a talking mood.

"How old are they?"

"5."

"You aren't really in a mood for talking, are you?"

"No."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Watch the stars." She said simply, shrugging.

Draco sighed but seemed to accept it, for he lay back as well. After a bit of watching nothing happen and not quite sure what to say, he simply said, "Where've you been?"

"What?"

"The past 6 years. Where were you?"

"Living. With the girls in a small muggle town not too far from London." She answered, looking around the sky for a few more star signs she would recognise.

"Why did you leave?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments. "I don't remember."

He looked at her sceptically but let it slide. "What were you and Father getting up to as I walked in on you?"

"You walked in on us, you should know." She snapped.

He chuckled and rested his head on his hands which lay behind his head. "Father says he saw you in Diagon Alley. Did you have fun?"

"Ever heard of 'Mind Your Own Business'?"

"Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Ever heard of how to use it?"

Draco was speechless. "You know, I remember in our teenager years when Hermione Granger was just a mousy mudblood. Now look at her; bitch incarnate. You should have been Slytherin."

"Oh, I was."

"What?" he perked up, lifting his head in disbelief.

"For my 7th year, I went back to-"

"1945 where you met my Grandfather and Voldemort met you for the first time, yes, I know that."

"And I was in Slytherin."

He scoffed. "You lie."

"Would I?" she asked with feign innocence. "You can ask Abraxas and Tom, they'll tell you. I was a right bitch in 7th year."

"Nothing's changed then." he murmured.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "What did you just say?"

"I just said that you're still a bitch. You were a bitch at Hogwarts with us; you were a bitch in 1945; you're a bitch now and you'll be a bitch your entire life." He said casually, not even opening his eyes as he insulted her. "Sometimes I wonder what Father, Grandfather and Voldemort see in you."

"Well, how about I show you?" she demanded out of anger and straddled him, ripping open his shirt.


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione came down from her bliss with incredible guilt hanging over her. She honestly had no idea why she had just jumped Draco like that. Was it because he was insulting her? Was it that something just snapped inside of her and she had a moment of madness? She didn't know the answer. But she took all the precautions she could to make sure that Tom didn't find out; she used a strong _Scourgify_ on herself and even Draco to hide all the 'evidence' of their little romp; smothered herself in her perfume, attempting to hide Draco's scent.

As Draco was fastening his trouser belt, he noticed that she was casting all the spells. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure we aren't found out." She answered simply, starting to pack the blanket away into the basket.

"Well, I'm not going to tell." He said, helping her fold the blanket.

"Good, because I have no intention of having my husband murder you for touching me."

"Hey, babe," he began in a calm tone, "it's going to be alright." He put his arms around her. "Alright?" She nodded, biting her lip. "Good." He kissed her forehead. "Now, let's finish putting this away and then get you back."

She nodded again, closed to basket and picked it up. When she was standing, Draco took the basket off her before she said anything, put his hand on the small of her back and led her off the roof, down the stairs, along corridors and back to her room. They stopped outside the door and spoke quietly.

"Well, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Alright." She whispered back.

He handed her back the basket and actually flushed when their hands met. He was about to walk away when Hermione grabbed his wrist, spun him around and pulled his head down to meet hers. After a confused moment, Draco put his arms around Hermione and kissed her back. A moment later, the door opened and Tom saw the couple in their embrace.

"Well, well, isn't this cosy?"

Hermione leapt away from Draco and looked at Tom. "Tom! Tom, this isn't-"

"What it looks like'? Is that what you're going to say?"

"Yes, actually, I was." She said quietly. She looked back to Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco."

"Goodnight, milady."

"Goodnight." She murmured.

"Milord." Draco said, nodding his head in respect.

"Malfoy." Tom spat. When Draco had turned the corner and was out of ears range, he glared back at Hermione, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room. "Get your arse in here, now." He snarled.

She allowed herself to be pulled into the room, knowing she was the bad-guy in that picture and waited for Tom as he closed, locked and warded the door. After she heard the locks turning, Hermione just dipped her head and waited for Tom to speak. A few moments passed before she felt Tom's heat and mass behind her and a hand on her shoulder. He walked them forward a few steps, away from the sleeping girls' room and hissed in her ear.

"I gave you Abraxas." He paused. "I gave you Lucius. And you have myself. 3 men. The Dark Lord and 2 Malfoy patriarchs. But I suppose you thought, 'why have 3 when I can have 4? True, I'll have to piss my husband off and risk a bad reputation but, hey! I want them all.'"

"It wasn't like that." She insisted.

"Oh, really? Well, then what **was** it like?"

"Me and Lucius were star-gazing, Draco came along and told Lucius that Abraxas wanted to see him. Lucius left and I was about to pack away and come back here but Draco asked me what I was doing. He persuaded me into staying out with him, and I did. We had a glass of champagne and we started to argue a bit. I got angry and jumped him. That's it."

"Oh, 'that's it'! And that just makes everything better now, doesn't it?" he snapped. "You just said 'that's it' so everything's fine now!" he said sarcastically.

She turned around and glared at him. "Oh, for God's sake! It doesn't matter! It's past. Happened. Already done. Now, stop being jealous and just get over it! I've slept with other people before," he went to interrupt but she cut across him, "and don't think I don't know about you sleeping with Bellatrix whilst I was gone. I can't believe you lied to me that night."

"_Did you...Do...Anything...Entertaining?"_

"_No." he answered immediately._

"_Why not?"_

"_I didn't want to."_

"It doesn't matter if I lied to you or not-"

She snorted and removed her cloak. "Whatever. How were the girls? Did they behave?"

"Of course they did." He snapped, annoyed at her blatant disregard for his version of the story.

"Did they go down okay?"

"Yes, they did." He hissed through gritted teeth but remained quiet, trying not to wake his children.

"Good, good." She said, walking over to the wardrobe and hanging her robe up on a hanger and closing the door. "Dinner? Bath? Story?"

"Yes, in that order." He snapped. "For Godsake, can we go back to how you flaunted yourself?"

"No. Because I don't know about yours but my top priority is my children. Can we at least agree on that?" she asked, tipping her head to the side and scrutinizing him. Tom frowned, put his hands in his pockets, looked at the ground but nodded. "Good. Now, what did you give them for tea?"

"Chicken."

"And...?"

"Veg."

"And...Anything else?"

"Potatoes. And gravy."

"Okay. Did they have their bath?"

"Yeah." He answered like a moody teenager who was being asked loads of questions by his parents.

"Wash their hair?"

"Yes."

"Dry their hair?"

"Yes."

"Change into pyjamas?"

"Well, obviously." He snapped.

"Don't snap." He put his head back down. "Read a story?" he nodded. "What did you read them?"

"They read it themselves."

"Tom!" she moaned, running her hands over her face.

"They wanted to." He defended.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! They said that because reading keeps them awake so they wouldn't have to go to sleep!"

"Okay, really, how was I supposed to know that? I've known they existed for less than a week."

"Don't make excuses."

"Hermione! My parenting skills have never exactly been finely tuned. I've never had kids before. I don't know all their little tricks or pranks."

"Well, hopefully you'll be a fast learner." She looked at her watch with a sigh. "Come on, we should sleep. The girls are always up early and I'm exhausted."

"Oh, I have no doubt." Tom cheeked spitefully.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 14**

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**_

_Tuesday, 17__th__ March 2004 3 Sickles_

**THE BOY WHO LIVED - EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW**

_**Me, Myself & I**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_Hello, my wonderful rabid readers, to today's issue of _The Daily Prophet_._ _Many of you will have read yesterday's issue and may have read that Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's once love, has been seen alive. We received a quote from Our Saviour, Mr Potter, about this issue but I was determined to get more out of him - for you, my lovely readers._

_I asked Mr Potter to do an interview with myself and my wonderful camera man, Ted, and he agreed, heartedly. (Picture of an annoyed Harry frowning at the camera, Rita draped over him like a rug)_

_Rita: So, tell me, Mr Potter - can I call you Harry? Lovely - Tell me, Harry, how do you feel about Hermione possibly being alive?_

_Harry: Do you even need to ask? You asked me yesterday. (RITA GLARES) Well, I stand by my opinion that it is, of course, wonderful news that she's alive. She's been my best friend for years; I can't imagine my life without her._

_Rita: Isn't it true that you have believed her dead for the past 6 years, after you had to leave her behind when you escaped You-Know-Who's clutches?_

_Harry: I won't deny that I thought that I'd never see her again. But I didn't leave her behind. She chose to stay._

_Rita: (gasps!) You poor thing. How did you feel when you saw that your best friend and first love chose to remain in the horrible hands of your worst enemy?_

_Harry: I was...Upset. (Nods head manly and bravely) I mean, we'd had fights and everything but I never thought she'd choose Him over me. I was-"_

"Have you read this bull, love?" came the voice of Ginny Weasley. She walked into the lounge where her boyfriend and lover Harry Potter was lounging on the sofa, _The Daily Prophet_ open in his lap. She was carrying a cup of coffee in each hand, purposefully throwing her hips around to try and seduce him. It wasn't working.

Harry didn't even like Ginny. The only reason he asked her to be with him was because everyone kept pressuring him about settling down and being with someone. Molly Weasley kept dropping bombs on him and kept leaving him alone with Ginny, who clung to him like a disease. Molly kept asking him to do things with Ginny. Like 'pick mint from the garden for the vegetable for the dinners' and 'help her into her coat' and 'get her a drink'. It drove Harry mad and he eventually gave in.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

"I can't believe that bitch Skeeter. Fussing over you like a slag. Is semi-skimmed milk alright? And I couldn't find any biscuits; I'm sorry." she said, sounding like the exact thing that she was accusing Rita of.

"Yeah." He answered again, on auto-pilot already. Ginny bored him so completely that most of the time, he just agreed to what she said and nodded.

"I mean," she said, handing him his coffee and sitting down right next to him and made him put his free arm around her shoulders, "she is such a slag. First off she gets on at you during the Triwizard Tournament and then she slags you off about You-Know-Who and then she's all 'I'm sorry, Harry' and mooching over you like there's no tomorrow!" she ranted, sipping her coffee. "And work today..." she snorted. "My boss is unbearable! He was totally feeling me up during the meeting! Ugh! Honestly. Men. No offence, babe."

"Yeah." He murmured.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on his inner thigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered distantly.

She smirked, put her coffee down, took his out of his hand and put that down to. "Have you missed me?" she asked seductively, straddling him and practically pushing her breasts into his bored face.

"Yeah, 'course I have."

"My poor baby." She cooed, rubbing her hand delicately over his flat trousers. "Want me to take care you?" she grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"No thanks, doll, I've gotta start dinner." He said, using a poor excuse to try and get out of more sex. It was just so...Samey. She was always talking about 'experimenting' but whenever Harry actually put in an effort and tried to come up with ideas, Ginny was always saying that his ideas were stupid and that they should just stick to 'original' methods. And Harry absolutely hated Ginny 'taking care' of him. Because she couldn't do it at all! And during 'normal' sex, she screamed too much and too often, she writhed like being set on fire and always came too soon.

"Fuck dinner." Ginny said, trying to be seductive but failing. She climbed off Harry's lap, knelt on the floor in front of him and began to unbuckle his trousers.

"Ginny, I really have to-"

"I don't care." She snapped, grabbing him harshly. "Why can't you just accept that I want to do this with you?"

"Ginny, I accept that-"

"Well then, brace yourself." She smirked, lowering her head to his.

----------

Draco was knackered, spent and slightly sore as he awoke the next morning. He'd managed to avoid his father, grandfather and Master but he knew that he couldn't do so forever. He sighed as he extended his arm blindly to the bedside table in search of his diamond studded crystal faced watch. '6:34'. He groaned as he put the watch down and threw the blanket off him and walked to his bathroom.

After enjoying a long shower, Draco wrapped a towel around him and padded his way back into the bedroom and looked for robes to wear. After donning deep navy blue robes, he walked over to his dressing table and began to neatly comb back his hair. Someone knocked on his door and before he could grant them access, it opened anyway, allowing a furious Lucius and a serious looking Abraxas to enter his room.

"Father. Grandfather." Draco greeted shortly. "You _do_ know that it is customary and generally polite to enter _after_ being invited; not before?"

"Don't cheek me, boy!" Lucius roared. "You've possibly just disgraced our family with your failure to control yourself!"

"Disgraced our family? How, exactly?" he asked, giving his hair one last comb before putting the brush down and turning to his relatives.

"Last night, I received a Floo from Our Lord. And He had something very..._Interesting_ to say about something that happened between you and Our Lady." Abraxas snarled, his possessiveness over Hermione showing. "What made you think that you could just degrade her like that, boy?!"

"Grandfather, allow me to just say this; she jumped me first!"

"Yes, Our Lord told us how you insulted Her. Further disgrace." Lucius growled. "Do you deem it your purpose in life to bring shame upon our noble family, Draco? First you fail to kill Dumbledore, then you have the nerve to refuse the contract with Ms Parkinson and now, you touch and degrade Our Lady! Sometimes I wonder if you're truly my son." He said coldly.

Hurt flashed through Draco's eyes. "Well, no matter." His voice choked. "I have a meeting with Nott and Flint to plan the next search group for Potter." He said, fastening his cloak and walking to the door.

"I'm surprised Our Lord allowed you such responsibility. Knowing you, our troops will be searching somewhere 100 miles off where they should."

Draco foolishly allowed his father's cruel words to sink in but tried not to let it look like they had. "Good day, father. Grandfather." And he left the room.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 15**

_Hermione clutched the girls closer to her, daring anyone to try and take them away from her. She'd let them take one child; they aren't taking another two._

"_Hermione, you know we have to." Harry coaxed, approaching them slowly._

"_If you think I'm just going to let you kill my children-!" she began, preparing to go on a rant but Harry held up on impatient hand and interrupted, knowing she was about to go on and on._

"_Who said anything about killing them? No, no, no, we don't kill children."_

"_Makes a change from last time." She snapped coldly._

_Harry looked back just as coldly. If Hermione hadn't been full of so much anger, she would have almost pissed herself. His eyes flicked down to her left hand, eyeing the ring on her finger. "Do you remember when He put that on your finger? _Why_ He put it there?"_

"_Because He loves me."_

_Harry laughed, sending a chill down her spine. "Not when He first put it there. He might love you now, __might__, but He didn't then. Tell me, Hermione, why did He put it there? I'll tell you why; He wanted to own you, possess you."_

"_No, He didn't! He did it because He loves me."_

"_Mione, Mione, Mione..." he tutted, "aren't you listening? Even if He loves you now, He didn't then. He claimed you out of possessiveness, obsession, greed." He looked at Jane and Merope. "What about them?"_

"_What _about_ them?" she demanded, bringing her children closer to her side._

"_What does He think of them?"_

"_They're His little girls, what do you think He thinks?!"_

"_Did He want them?" She opened her mouth to speak but he cut across her. "How did He react when you told him? Was He happy? Did He cry? I bet He didn't. I'll tell you why; He never wanted kids. You know why? Because you're just cunt to Him!"_

----------

Hermione awoke violently, shooting up in bed, wishing the dream away. But she knew well that it wasn't a dream; it would happen eventually. She looked to the other side of the bed and sighed sadly as it was empty - Tom was still very upset with her. She lay back against the pillows, turned over and looked at the clock, '7:12 AM'. She groaned and lay in bed for a minute or two but pulled herself out of bed. She shuffled over to the archway separating her from the girls and looked in. Completely asleep. She smiled at them and walked into the bathroom, did her business and showered. As she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she jumped when she saw Tom sitting on the bed with the girls either side of him, reading them a story. They looked up when the door opened and the girls smiled at her, Tom simply looked back to the storybook.

"Hi, mummy!" the girls squealed, clambering off the bed and running into her.

"Hey, girls!" she cried, hugging them tightly and kissing their heads.

"Daddy's reading us a story!"

"Oh! What story is it?" she asked, walking back to the bed with them. She didn't mind being in only a towel around her husband or children because Tom had had her naked many a time and she and the girls often bathed together, mainly for her to ensure that they were washing properly.

"_Jack and the Beanstalk._"

"Is it good?"

"Yeah! Daddy can do the Giant's voice really good!"

"Ooh, can he?"

"Yeah!"

"What else can he do?"

----------

The girl's were asleep that night and Hermione was running a bath. Tom checked that the girls were out cold before sneaking into the bathroom. Hermione looked up from washing her mouth from brushing her teeth.

"Hi."

"We need to talk." He said, shutting the door and silencing the room.

"What about?"

"Draco." She groaned and said his name in anguish but he interrupted her. "I know that it 'just happened' and I accept that. That's fine. What I want to know is how far you'd take it."

"How far...?"

"How much do you like him? Would you sleep with him again? Would you sneak around and crawl into his bed at night?"

"Tom, I won't even talk to him if you don't want me to." Normally she wouldn't be that submissive but she wanted her husband to know that he came first.

Tom looked at the floor for a moment and then back to her. "You can have him."

"What?"

"You can have him. You can have him, Lucius and Abraxas. And you'll have me. Is that what you-?"

She interrupted him by grabbing his face, pulling him down and kissing him feverishly. Before he could register what was happening, he was pushed down on the side of the tub, his shirt being ripped open and he was doing the same to her own shirt. She tried to straddle him, placing her knees on the side of the tub but she was too short and he ended up picking her up, staggering forwards and placing her on the counter. Their lips stayed glued together as they worked Hermione's skirt up and Tom's trousers down. Tom pushed into her in a lustful daze and only really realised that he was actually inside her when she broke away from his mouth to moan quietly.

"Silenced the room, love. Oh, fuck!" he cursed when she squeezed around him slightly.

"Tom! Fuck me Tom fuck me Tom fuck me!" she chanted mindlessly.

He gave a hard thrust and she climaxed almost painfully round him. He roared his own completion and they collapsed together. She panted for a while before he kissed her forehead and picked her up, sitting her on the edge of the bath which was nearly full to the brim. He turned it off quickly and disrobed her completely. He then just pushed her into the soapy water. She came up and spluttered and he laughed and jumped in after her.

After a while of playfully splashing each other, they lay calmly in the other's arms, bathing in the aftermath of another hurried joining that had the floor soaked.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"About Draco. You weren't just saying that to appease me, were you?"

"Of course I was."

"Tom!"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, love."


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Normal Life Doesn't Exist**

**Chapter 16**

It was Poker night. Poker nights were a regular thing at the Death Eater headquarters but few people only actually got to play with Tom. That particular night, it was Tom and the Malfoys. Hermione lounged on a chaise behind the round table and read a book leisurely, smiling at their banter and blushing whenever they brought her up in conversation. Their _ménage a cinq_ had been going on for several weeks and they were all completely at ease with sharing her amongst themselves. It wasn't always sex. Sometimes she walked through the gardens with Abraxas, or star-gazed with Draco, or had lunch with Lucius. True, she spent most of her time with Tom and the girls, but the Malfoys understood that family came first.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Hermione?" Tom called over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Will you shuffle the deck for us, love? We don't trust each other."

"What makes me so trustworthy?" She grinned, getting up and accepting the deck of cards from Draco.

"Love, we trust you. Otherwise you wouldn't be anywhere near my cock." Abraxas joked, touching her arse as she walked round the table, shuffling calmly.

"Anyway!" She cleared her throat. "What's this about finding the Order's hideout?"

"They moved after they escaped. Good sense, I suppose. They knew we knew where they were. Going back would've been an easy meal." Tom explained, sipping his whiskey.

"Have you had any clues to their new whereabouts?"

"Snape was made Secret Keeper." Lucius said glumly. "Just like Dumbledore. He's onto Severus, he must be. Otherwise he'd never do it. He knows that when you're a Secret Keeper, you can't reveal the location under any circumstances. Snape can't tell us where they are and they know it."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully, still shuffling. "Is there any loophole whatsoever with Secret-Keeping?"

"We're looking into it. Snape's offered to tell us anyway, despite his life being the cost." Abraxas explained, tidying his pile of Galleons.

"Snape, always the self-sacrificing bastard." Draco mused, downing the last of his brandy.

"Hmmm...Secret-Keeping...Death..." Hermione muttered, walking round the table, still shuffling whilst her lovers followed her with their eyes.

"What are you on to, love?" Tom asked, leaning his back against the chair as she passed him.

"With Secret-Keeping a location, you take an Unbreakable Vow to never reveal the location in question. Is it that you can't _directly_ reveal the location, or you mustn't let anyone know?" She asked no one in particular.

"I love it when you talk technical." Draco winked at her.

She glared. "Shut up."

"You can't directly say." Tom said.

"So we could ask him questions and he could give us signs about if we're right or wrong(?)"

"We could try. I'd like to test the theory first; I can't afford to lose my Potions Master due to not checking first."

"Okay, then. Tomorrow, get a lower ranker to take a Vow and then we'll try it out. Whose play?" She asked, dealing the cards.

----------

The following night, Hermione and the girls were in the bathroom. Her children were in the bath, washing each other while Hermione sat on the counter reading them a story. She found that reading to them stimulated them into washing each other because she paused at the exciting parts and wouldn't continue until she saw that they were washing thoroughly. That night, they'd chosen _'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'_.

"_...but she could not even get her head through the doorway."_ She read in her best voice as Merope lathered Jane's arms using a soft sponge. _"'And even if I could get my head through', thought poor Alice, 'it would be of very little use without my shoulders. Oh, how I wish-'"_

Someone knocked on the main door. Hermione paused in interest and smiled to herself when she heard Abraxas' voice speak with Tom quietly.

"What about the test on the Vow?" there was a moments silence, a shuffle of parchment and then Tom sighed contentedly. "As long as he never directly answered and used the signals we appointed he answered all the questions...Okay, tell Snape that we're going to go ahead with it on Monday at noon."

"Yes, milord." There was another little hush and then Tom laughed softly, said something like, 'go on' and then footsteps approached the bathroom. There was a little knock and when Hermione permitted him to enter, Abraxas opened the door and smiled when he saw the woman he...Loved? Did he love her? He loved her in their seventh year but that had been nearly sixty years previous and he didn't know if he was _allowed_ to love her.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Abraxas." She greeted softly.

He looked to the bathtub and smiled gently at the girls. "Hello, children."

"Hello, Mr Malfoy." They chorused. Merope wasn't that keen on any of the Malfoy men because they spent so much time with Mummy and therefore she couldn't spend as much time with her or her twin. But Jane liked Abraxas and Draco - Lucius was too snooty - because she thought their hair was pretty.

"Mummy's reading us a story, Mr Malfoy." Jane declared happily.

"Ahh, what is she reading?" Hermione held up the book. "Oh, I like that story." In truth, he'd never heard of it as it was a muggle story.

"Will you read with us, Mr Malfoy?"

"I suppose I could, if mummy doesn't mind." Hermione shrugged and handed Abraxas the book, pointing to where they were on the page. "...'_Alice led the way, and the whole party swam to the shore_.'" He closed the book with finality. "Well, that's chapter two!"

"Go on, go on!" The girls cried happily.

"Not tonight, girls, bedtime." Hermione announced. She pulled the plug out of the bath and heaved Merope out of the tub. "Abraxas, if you could get Jane."

He was instantly nervous. Reading to little girls is one thing but getting them out of the bath, drying them off, dressing them and putting them to bed is another. But he did it anyway. He quickly wrapped a towel around the girl and carried her into the main room. Tom watched him with an amused but knowing look as Abraxas pulled on Jane's pyjama top backwards. He corrected it when the girl pointed it out and managed to get her in the right clothes in a few minutes. Hermione smiled at him as she dressed Merope and put her in bed. Jane followed a moment later.

Tom leant against the archway of the little off-room. "Abraxas, we have an Inner Circle meeting."

"Of course." He kissed Hermione's cheek and the men left.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that?" Jane pointed to the window.

The face of Harry Potter looked into the room.


End file.
